Restless Heart
by Lalalala Teletubbie
Summary: Tras un pintura vieja en un recién abierto museo pueden haber miles de historias, pero trás la mujer que le observa embelesada, millones ... La historia de Bella es una larga e interesante historia, una historia acerca de como el amor puede hacer tu vida, al igual que destruirla... Pero si hay algo que Bella nunca hara, será rendirse ... Corazon Inquieto
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction, obviamente estoy muy emocionada con eso y he estado corrigiendo los detalles y otros pequeños errores en la misma, espero que mantenga una mente abierta y un corazón aún más abierto **

**XoXo - -**

**S.L Bramlett**

SUMMARY

En esta vida el amor se presenta en cientos de formas, con miles de caras y millones de intensiones, el que se arriesga puede ganar así como perderlo todo, cuando alguno de esos sentimientos se transmite en el lugar preciso, a la hora que deba y con persona adecuada, el caos se ve mitigado por la alegría y la emoción de haberse encontrado con una persona entre los cientos de billones que hay

Bella estaba consciente de eso, la vida le preparo algo especial, la misma vida se lo quito, y ella es la que tomó la decisión de luchar por ello

… _Aunque pasen mil años_

**PREFACIO**

Esa tarde extrañamente cálida en un frío Londres, el simpático guía del recién abierto museo de arte paisajista, se encargó de entretener a todos los turistas y demás visitantes, quienes charlaban animadamente acerca de las hermosas pinturas de varios artista nuevos y algunas de artista ya reconocidos, la más antigua era una del año 2012 y la más reciente era de ese otoño, del año 2069.

Era un día muy agitado, por lo menos todo estaba controlado gracias a que todos los visitantes decidieron ir a la exposición de paisajes primaverales que se daba a cabo en el gran salón, diseñado para tañes actividades… Justo por eso el guía no se esperaba encontrar con nadie y mucho menos en la zona de pinturas más antiguas, que casi no tenía visitas, pero si encontró a alguien.

Una mujer mayor algo baja, con el pelo blanco y ondulado muy bien peinado y también muy bien vestida se encontraba frente a la pintura más vieja de todo el museo, ella la miraba embelesada cuando el guía se acercó y le dijo de manera amable

Buenos días, Madame ¿No lo gustaría pasar a ver la exposición con el resto de los visitantes?

La mujer tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de la presencia del guía, al darse la vuelta el guía pudo ver que era una mujer muy linda, preciosa, lo que más resaltaba eran sus enormes ojos marrones "_Si así es ahora – pensó él- de joven debió de haber sido una belleza" _ Era una mujer con el rostro en forma de corazón muy amable y elegante, parecía más bien sacada de esas películas antiguas del 1930, la mujer pareció salir de su hechizo y le dijo

Oh, pues, yo creo que estoy muy bien aquí. Pero muchas gracias, tesoro.

Había una mirada de nostalgia y se podría decir tristeza en el rostro de aquella mujer tan linda, algo parecía estar oculto tras esas pestañas

¿Conoce de esta pintura, Madame?

Ella volteó la mirada hacía él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Si … - Dijo distraídamente – De hecho conozco mucho más que esto

¿Disculpe?

Ya en el fondo el guía pudo ver a su amiga Samanta asomándose por la columna, escuchando con curiosidad y atención lo que decía la dama, hasta ir a su lado y quedarse ahí con ellos, mientras cargada las cajas de dulces

Si, de hecho – Dijo ella remarcando aquella palabra con nostalgia – _Conocí _ al brillante artista que hizo esta pintura, al igual que conocí el estudio donde la debió haber creado y al mismo tiempo conocí el hermoso lugar en que se inspira esta obra de arte

Dijo con orgulloso pero aún así con una pizca de tristeza en su voz

¿En serio? ¡Dios mío! – Dijo una emocionada Samanta - ¡Eso es increíble! Pero ¿Cómo? Es decir ¿De veras lo conoció, de dónde, cómo y cuándo lo hizo?

Ella suspiró mirando hacia la pintura, para luego mirar al piso y después mirarlos a ellos

Una pregunta

Díganos, Madame

¿Tiene usted tiempo? …

**OK! Aquí está un pequeño pedazo de la historia, nos va hablando más o menos de lo puede tratar… Es algo muy emotivo y lleno de risas y llanto, así que espero que les guste y denle al botoncito verde y dejen Reviews! Se aceptan sugerencias y opiniones! Nos leemos más tarde! (Si, dije más tarde :P)**

**XoXo -,**

**S.L Bramlett**


	2. Capitulo Uno: Gracias, Rose

**NADA DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE S.M **

**PERO TANTO LA TRAMA COMO LOS FANARTS DE LA MISMA SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SI ACASO QUIERES PUBLICARLA EN TU BLOG O TRADUCIRLA, DEBES AGREGARME Y DECLARA QUE SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**

**Gracias,**

**Gracias por tenerme paciencia, gracias por dejarse enamorar por la historia y gracias por leer**

**¡Lamento tanto que me hubieran tenido que esperar! Al igual que lamento sufrir mis "mini-bloqueos" de autor que tanto me joden la vida (xD) Pero aquí estoy, lista con un capitulo un poco mas largo, para que se sigan enamorando de mi…**

**Besos**

**S.L Bramlett**

CAPITULO UNO: Gracias, Rose

Un frío Viernes, 13 de Abril del 2012, la hija más pequeña de los Swan se encontraba andando en bicicleta, contra toda orden que le decía que fuera a su casa, primero, porque estaba haciendo un frío infernal mientras ella llevaba un suelto y fresco vestido de verano que le había regalado su abuela Marie y segundo, porque era el día de la mudanza y ella no había recogido nada en absoluto.

Estaba aprovechando, se decía para ella misma, dónde se iba a mudar, sitio que no tenía muy claro que se diga, no había suficiente espacio para ella tomar su bicicleta y dar vueltas por todas partes, como era posible en su enorme casa y enorme cuadra en las afueras de Nueva York, en un hermoso vecindario familiar rodeado por un pequeño bosque, con casa enormes y familias sonrientes que la recibían a diario, Isabella no tomaba el autobús o comía comida de la cafetería de lo que se supone sería un cutre escuela llena de delincuentes, ella tenía chofer para ella y sus hermanos, su madre se encargaba de hacerle las comidas más sanas y exquisitas que se podía imaginar y por último, asistía a una escuela privada y religiosa que no cumplía con las expectativas que alguien suele tener cuando se va a un colegio de "Monjas". No eran como las de las películas de terror, no los golpeaban con varas y los forzaban a ser santos, estas hermanas parecían sacadas de "La novicia Rebelde".

Ya ella tenía una idea de su vida, tenía una rutina, una costumbre. Para ella era tan difícil la idea de mudarse, tanto que no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si algo sale mal.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Bella escuchó una ruidosa bocina y se fue hacia la orilla para dejar pasar al camión que seguía tocando la bendita bocina

¡Ya, venga! ¡Ya te deje pasar! ¡Deja el escándalo!

El camión pasó a su lado y elle bufó

-Estos camioneros ruidosos, son todos unos idiotas pasados

Pero en ese momento, Bella pudo ver el logo de la parte de atrás del camión, era un cajita sonriente que decía "Frágil" y eso significaba…

Ay, no, no es cierto

Y ese momento aceleró el paso de tal manera que le llevó la delantera al camión, entró por la verja del jardín rápidamente y puso la bicicleta en el compartimiento que le indicó su padre y entró por la puerta trasera, imaginando los gritos de su madre

_Voy a morir, Voy a morir_

Se repetía Isabella con angustia, pero al llegar a la sala en vez de encontrar a una Reneé Swan iracunda, la encontró sonriente y aliviada, para que ella le dijera con voz dulce

-Bella, cariño, que bueno que llegaste. Me tomé la molestia de traer las cajas que habías dejado en tu cuarto – Luego ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado señalando las cajas

Y ahí estaban, aproximadamente cinco cajas que decían en marcador "Cosas de Bella" en una buena imitación de su letra, pero que ella podía identificar perfectamente el autor. Subió por las escaleras y pasó al cuarto de su hermana mayor, Rosalie

Oh, Rosalie

Su historia comienza con una enamorada Reneé Dwyer de 17 años en Phoenix, Arizona. Reneé era nueva en la clase de último año y en una de sus clases le asignaron un compañero mucho más tímido que ella y muy reservado, nombre era Charlie Swan. Reneé se quedo prendada del muchacho con ojos castaños chocolate, sus rizos oscuros, su mirada tímida, sus buenos sentimientos y ese divertido sonrojo que le daba cada vez que ella tan sólo lo miraba, Charlie también quedo igual por ella, era todo lo contrario a él: Una chica de espíritu libre y aventurero, con el pelo castaño caramelo, sus enormes ojos verdes y su risa, esa risa que le daba vida.

Ellos empezaron una relación de cuento de hadas, Charlie la adoraba, Reneé lo adoraba a él, la madre de Reneé, Marie lo adoraba pero Reneé no llego a conocer a su suegra, Miranda.

A mitad de sus respectivas carreras universitarias, nació Rosalie, dos semanas después de su boda. Mi madre estaba nerviosa y confundida cuando le dieron en brazos a una pálida niña rubia con ojos de zafiro, Charlie por su parte explotó en lágrimas, ahí fue cuando él se atrevió a enseñarle a Reneé una foto de su madre quien para sorpresa de ella era exacta a la bebé que sostenía en brazos, Rosalie era tan bella que dolía verla, creció cada vez más hermosa, cuando tenía apenas un año nació un niño exacto a ella, un niño llamado Jasper Swan. Bella constantemente se sentía como el patito feo de su familia, pero por lo menos no parecía adoptada, como Jasper y Rosalie, mayores que ella por dos y tres años respectivamente.

Entonces Bella abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de su hermana, quien leía una revista.

-¿Rose...? - L e preguntó en voz baja

-Dime, hermana – Dijo ella aún con su atención centrada en la revista

-¿ Por qué recogiste mis cosas?

- Uno: - Dijo ahora mirando a Bella – Si no lo hacía yo, nadie lo iba a hacer, dos: mi madre te haría arrastrar tu madriguera hasta San Francisco y tres, no iba a dejar a Jasper hacerlo, deberías haber visto su cuarto – Dijo con cierta mueca de asco

-Ha, ha ¿En serio? – Dijo divertida – y dime ¿Qué tanto encontraste?

Bueno … - Dijo poniendo la revista cerrada sobre su regazo – Desde bordes de trozos de pizza pasando por ejemplares de comics llenos de espuma para afeitar y también encontré el cadáver de un armadillo pequeño bajo su cama, maquillado como el Guasón …

Bella supuso que su rostro diría más que cientos de palabras, empezando que nunca se sabía que esperar de Jasper

Y dime, ovejita – Dijo Rose abrazandola con ternura - ¿Estás lista para mudarte?

Si… - Dijo Bella con un hilo de voz – creo

Vamos, Bella ¡Anímate! Seremos tu y yo en el hermoso San Francisco, imagina todas las cosas divertidas que podremos hacer

Entonces Bella se sintió triste, lentamente se pudo ver en el reflejo del espejo de Rose, viendo la imagen de su hermana y ella abrazadas, pensó que sería algo hermoso y divertido

_Si tan sólo fueran al mismo sitio…_

**OK, HELLOOOO ¡Siento tanto la espera! Cuando leí el primer Review estaba como "Fuck, YEAH" pero luego me di cuenta de algo … ¡Era el único review! Tal vez eso me desanimo un poco a seguir con las historia pero luego pensé … "Acaso importa cuanta gente lo lea? Sienna, lo que importa es el entusiasmo con que lo hagan!" **

**Entonces espero sus opiniones etc etc :P cada vez que publique un cap hare una pequeña trivia sorpresa y la lectora que gane mas veces tendrá una sorpresa muy especial cuando termine el fic**

**PRIMERA TRIVIA**

**¿A dónde creen que irá Bella en vez de San Francisco, como Rose cree?**

**Forks**

**Miami**

**Sídney **

**Londres**

**Nos leemos!**

**S.L Bramlett**


End file.
